As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,700, it has been known to treat a wristlet on each sleeve of a protective coat for a firefighter with a water-repellant finish. Such wristlets may not be fully effective to prevent potentially harmful liquids and potentially harmful particles from entering the sleeves and may be largely ineffective to prevent potentially harmful gases from entering the sleeves.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,698, No. 4,891,912, No. 5,117,587, and No. 5,129,184, magnetic gaskets are employed for unrelated uses in unrelated fields. Moreover, a composite substrate having a magnetic layer, for unrelated uses in an unrelated field, is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,485 B1. Heretofore, magnetic gaskets and composite substrates, as exemplified in those patents, have not been employed in connection with protective garments for firefighters or for emergency rescue workers or in connection with other protective items, such as protective gloves, protective boots, or protective facemasks for firefighters or for emergency rescue workers.